Heart of the Pride
by Tm1forever
Summary: This is a collection of in-between stories that gives the lionesses' perspective on what happened during TLK and leading to Simba's Pride.
1. Troubles Begin

A cool breeze blew past the back end of Pride Rock as Sarafina and Nala walked down to join her pride sisters in the grass. Nearby, six cubs leapt around in the sunshine. There were five lionesses watching them: Sarabi's sisters, Sauti and Sanaa; their striped niece, Zenobia; slender Bahari; and brown beauty marked Doa.

"Sarafina!" Sauti cried.

"Congratulations!" they said collectively.

"Thank you." Sarafina blushed.

Suddenly, she noticed the other lionesses' expressions morph into annoyance. There was a lion standing behind her and she recognized his all too familiar scent.

"Hello, Scar," Sarafina said sweetly.

The black maned lion stepped out of the shadows.

"Fifi! Ladies…" the prince greeted them. "Tell me why you're all cheering?" Scar asked.

"Her daughter has been betrothed," Sanaa explained.

"To who?" Scar turned to Sarafina.

"Guess," Sarafina said playfully.

Scar grunted, then exasperatedly cried, "Just tell me!"

"Why?" Zenobia interrupted, "It's not like you're not Nala's father."

Scar became enraged.

"But she will be your niece!" Fifi cried, "Once she marries Simba."

"Simba!" he snapped.

"She'll be QUEEN, Scar! Isn't that _wonderful_?" Sanaa called his attention.

"Indeed," Scar muttered as he walked away.

Everyone was awestricken, except Zenobia.

"There's a surprise," she muttered sarcastically. "First he skips the presentation, now he's angry about the engagement."

"Zenobia," Sarafina scolded the younger lioness.

"I'm sure Mufasa regrets the day he allowed that traitor to come back," Zenobia growled.

"He _is_ Mufasa's brother," Sanaa replied.

"Well he _behaves_ like a turncoat!" Zenobia blared.

"That's enough!" Sarafina cried.

"But we all know he had something to do with Hasa—" Zenobia was interrupted.

"My brother-in-law came to visit yesterday. He asked about you, Zenobia," Sauti hinted.

"Probably needed hunting lessons," Zenobia said dryly. "In speaking of that, I'd better go." She left to join her hunting party.

As the mothers watched her leave, they noticed that Scar was in the grass with their cubs. Teenaged Mto was talking with him about the rite of passage. Meanwhile, the little ones climbed on, bit, and tugged at the adult lion. All of them were having fun, except for Prince Simba who wanted more attention.

"Uncle Scar! Uncle Scar!" he cried in a tiny voice.

Scar replied by patting the cub on the head without looking at him. Then, Nala strutted over. She purred against Scar's front right leg, and then she climbed between his paws. Simba growled and ran away. Scar looked at him out of the corner of his eye, then redirected his attention to Mto.

"I start training soon and then," he paused as his little sister, Tama, interrupted.

"I get to sing!" she added. Then, she took a deep breath and dramatically piped: " _La la kahle_."

"He's a natural with the cubs." Bahari observed.

"Because he's a big cub," Doa laughed.

Sarafina continued to watch, and then she spotted Simba on a ledge.

"Simba!" she cried.

He climbed to the tip.

Then, before anyone could tell him to come down, he cried, "Uncle Scar, look!" and jumped.

Scar caught the toddler just in time, and all of the lionesses were filled with relief. Little Simba kissed his uncle and smiled obliviously.

"Simba, you could have…" Scar paused suddenly and put the cub down. Then, he retreated to his cave.

The lionesses immediately went over to their confused cubs.

"Is Uncle Scar mad at me?" Simba asked.

"No dear," Sauti replied, "Let's get you back to your mother."

It was quiet as they returned to den.

Then, Simba asked, "Why does Uncle Scar live alone?"

"Because he's troubled," Sauti replied.

"What does that mean?" he queried.

"Sometimes he feels really sad or angry," Mto explained.

Simba began to look pensive. He stayed deep in thought until they reached the den, where Mufasa and Sarabi were waiting.

"I'll visit him every day! Then, he'll get better soon," Simba said excitedly as he pranced inside.

Sarafina smiled as Nala ran to catch up with her friend. The cubs were growing up so fast. Soon, Mto and the other teens would be gone. She knew their departure would tear at the heart of the pride, but what worried her even more was the thought of Nala becoming an adolescent. She couldn't imagine Simba and Nala without a vision of her and Sundjata casting a shadow that obscured any happy future. Sarafina had done the right thing. She knew that Simba would never become Scar but now…She didn't want to think about the future.

* * *

Hi everyone, this is the first story in what has become a sequel series to "The Pride Sister": "Heart of the Pride." The line that Tama sang means "farewell" and is a lyric from the song "Lala" which in the film's soundtrack. To me, it fits the theme of a young lion's departure from the pride. Sundjata is my name for Taka, and Zenobia is Zira.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Father Issues

The pride was impressed the first time that Simba went to visit Scar. Words cannot describe how they felt when the toddler kept his vow to visit his troubled uncle every day. It made each lion look inward: Some began to question how many promises they had kept, while others began to wonder if they could be more compassionate like their young prince. Sarafina, however; was filled with joy. Perhaps, this was a sign that Prince Simba would become a great king and a caring lion who always kept his word! Perhaps…She was so happy that Nala would be Simba's queen.

Nala was such a smart cub too! Sarafina sat watching her toddler follow a line of ants straight to their colony. Nala seemed mesmerized by the small creatures. They held her rapt, until Simba arrived.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Hi Simba, I'm watching ants build," she explained.

"Build what?" he asked.

"I dunno, you have to wait and see," she scolded him.

Simba sighed, "I can come back after I visit Uncle Scar."

"You do that every day," she cried.

" 'Cause he needs me. No one else goes to visit him." Simba turned up his nose.

"Really, that's sad." Nala pouted. "I know, I'll ask my mom if I can go too."

Simba was surprised, but not as surprised as Sarafina.

"Mom, can I go with Simba?" the toddler pleaded.

"All right, I'll come to pick you before dinner," she replied.

The cubs cheered and then ran off to the back end of Pride Rock.

Inside, Scar was lounging around until a small voice called, "Un-cle Scar-ar!"

Scar mouthed the greeting that annoyed him so much. That cub arrived every day, at the same time. Scar ignored him until another voice said, "Hi, Uncle Scar."

The lion was so startled that he blurted her name, "Nala!"

"What are you doing?" Simba asked as he climbed on top of the older lion.

"You look more like your mother every day." Scar smiled at Nala.

"I do?" she asked.

"Exactly," he replied. "How is she?" he cautiously asked.

"Good," Nala chirped as Scar took her between his front paws.

Now, Simba noticed that his uncle's demeanor had completely changed: He was being gentle, and giving Nala more attention than him.

"When do you start your hunting lessons?" Scar probed.

"I dunno, Mom says I'm too little to hunt," she whined.

"Nonsense, you're the strongest cub in this pride," he said resolutely.

"What about me?" Simba cried.

"Why, I bet you could catch that mouse over in the corner." Scar pointed to the right.

Simba roared, causing the rodent to panic. It dashed to the opposite corner, as Nala watched intently.

"Now," Scar said into her ear, "POUNCE!"

Nala leapt onto the rodent and caught it.

"Well done." Scar nuzzled her cheek.

Suddenly, Nala took notice of her friend's anger. So, she dropped the mouse at his paws. Simba shoved it back at her.

"Simba, it's rude to refuse a gift," his uncle scolded.

"You helped," Nala said as she pushed the mouse back towards him.

"I don't want it!" he shrieked.

Nala burst into tears.

Scar instinctively went to comfort the girl. Then, Sarafina came in.

"What happened?" she asked.

Simba bolted out the cave, and did not stop running until he saw his parents. Their confused expressions made him sob like a baby.

"Oh Simba, what's wrong?" Sarabi asked.

"Uncle Scar loves Nala more than me," he sniveled.

"Why would you think that?" she probed.

" 'Cause he hugs her, and nuzzles her, and he helped her catch a mouse," Simba explained.

"Doesn't he do the same for you?" Sarabi hinted.

"Not when she's around," he cried.

"Well, this was the first time that Nala came to visit," Sarabi explained.

"So!" he fussed.

"So, he was excited to see her. And, next time your uncle will treat both of you the same," Sarabi added.

Simba wasn't crying anymore. He looked angry, and walked off with a sour pout. They didn't understand: It was always like this with Scar and Nala.

After dinner, Simba noticed his father leave and head towards Scar's cave. He stopped under a tree and there was Uncle Scar. Simba hid behind a rock so that he could spy.

"What is this about?" Scar cried in annoyance.

"I'm glad that Nala has someone who cares about her like a father," Mufasa said.

"But?" Scar hinted.

"That was all," Mufasa explained.

Simba gasped, and the two lions noticed him behind the rock.

"My thoughts exactly," Scar quipped.

Mufasa picked up his cub and carried him to the den. It was bedtime, but Simba couldn't sleep now.

"I didn't know…" he said in awe.

The next day, all of the lionesses were gathered around on the ledges bathing their cubs, and themselves. Simba eagerly ran up to Nala. She didn't look happy to see him, but he ignored it and got straight to the point:

"Nala, I didn't know Uncle Scar was your dad!" he cried.

All of the lionesses gasped.

"He's not my dad," she cried.

"He is," Simba innocently replied.

Zenobia put her paw in front her mouth to hide her laughter.

"Simba, where did you get an idea like that?" Sarabi asked.

"I heard Dad and Uncle Scar talking," he explained.

Everyone was stunned.

"Son, you misunderstood them. That's why it's bad to eavesdrop," the queen lectured.

"Eavesdrop?" he queried.

"To listen when someone is speaking in private," Zenobia clarified.

"Oh." The cub lowered his ears in shame.

"My dad is with the great kings," Nala said.

"Oh." Simba was surprised.

"He was a hero, and a good friend. That's why your Uncle Scar treats Nala like his daughter," Sarafina added.

"Come on now; it's bath time," Sarabi called her cub.

Simba tried to run away, but she caught him.

Later that day, Scar was lying in his cave. He expected Simba to come in at any moment and disturb the peace. Then he heard someone calling, "Scar-ar." It was Sarafina's voice. He sat up and slicked back his mane.

"Sarafina," he said with a smile.

"Hello," she chirped.

"Where are the cubs?" he asked.

"Zenobia has them chasing mice. She'll bring them by in a bit," the lioness explained.

"Oh," he replied.

"You could join them," she hinted.

"No." He shook his head. "Then the cubs wouldn't get any snacks."

Sarafina giggled.

"I missed that laugh." He moved closer.

"Scar," she breathed. "I appreciate how much you care about Nala ..." She back away.

Scar stared at her blankly.

"I should go." She darted out the cave without looking back.

She ran into the savanna, and was soon at a familiar lake. She froze at the memory of a lion's footsteps. No one else was here. It was just her. Then she looked down into the water and saw the face of a sandy-colored lion with orange eyes and a brown mane: Hasani!

"Sarafina," he called.

"Hasani," she gasped.

"I want you and Nala to be happy," he said.

"I know." She lowered her ears in dismay.

"Trust your heart," he added.

"But Scar…" she trailed off.

"Scar isn't the one. He is slowly drifting away from this pride because he is stuck in the past," Hasani explained.

"You mean… He's still thinking about that mess with the hyenas?" she asked.

"Trust your heart," Hasani repeated. Then, his reflection faded away.

* * *

Hi everyone, this is the second story in the sequel. I wanted to do another story regarding the love triangle. Hasani is my OC, who appears in "The Pride Sister."

Thanks for reading!


	3. Near Water

It was midday, and Mufasa stood out on the peak to keep watch for intruders. Then, something snuck up on him! He was prepared to swipe but then he realized it was a group of lionesses: Princess Zenobia's and two others from her hunting party, Akili and Haraka.

"Forgive me, my liege." Zenobia bowed.

Her lionesses followed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"King Mufasa, my hunting party and I spotted a rogue coalition east of the water hole," she explained.

"A large group?" he ventured.

"Nine!" she barked, "Their leader appears to be around Scar's age."

Mufasa was silent for a moment and then he replied, "I'll have Zazu and the flocks check them out. In the meantime, everyone is to avoid that area."

Meanwhile, Sarafina and Doa were at the water hole with their cubs.

"You know, Sanaa is going to stay with her husband's pride for a while," Doa hinted.

"And," Sarafina crooned.

"And," Doa laughed, "Everyone knows that the queen will ask you to take Sanna's place in her hunting party."

"Oh, will she?" Sarafina played dumb while continuing to drink.

"Sara- fina!" Doa playfully shoved her. "How can you be so aloof? It's a great honor!"

"Well, Sarabi hasn't asked me yet," the lioness explained.

"Well, when she does I'll be the first to congratulate you," Doa insisted.

"Mama!" Kulinda interrupted, "I'm hungry."

"Me too," Nala chimed in.

"Maybe we can grab them something before we head home," Sarafina suggested. She looked to the east and then sniffed the air. "How does hyena sound?"

The cubs began to cheer.

"You'll need help," Doa said.

"No, it's only one. I'll be right back." Sarafina raced off.

Soon, she was able to sneak up on the old hyena and pounce… Once it was done she was ready to drag away the food to the hungry cubs, but then she heard unfamiliar roars. A group of young rogues surrounded her. They couldn't have wanted the meat. No…they wanted her.

"Heeey kitty," one chuckled.

"Beautiful," another panted.

Just as they began to close in a mature voice thundered, "That's enough!" and the young rogues parted. Fifi sat still as the lion came towards her. He was small, like Scar, had a white pelt, and a wavy white mane.

"Geez, Maji, we were only having fun," one whined as they departed.

"You're safe now," Maji reassured her.

"Thank you," she replied while gazing into his golden eyes.

"Is your den far?" he asked.

"No, I mean, I'm taking this near the water hole," she explained.

"Let me help you," he offered.

There was a cave just a short distance from the waterhole. Inside, Doa and the cubs were huddled together. Hearing the roars earlier had made them fear the worst. Nala began to cry when suddenly a hyena carcass dropped at the entrance.

"Mama!" Nala latched onto Sarafina's front right leg.

Then, Doa and Kulinda emerged from the cave. As Kulinda began to devour the hyena, Doa glanced curiously at the white lion.

"I hope to see you again, Sarafina," he hinted.

"You too," she replied.

Doa waited until the lion was out of sight, and then asked, "Who was that?"

"His name is Maji." Sarafina blushed. "And he saved my life."

Doa gazed at her disapprovingly.

"What?" Sarafina gasped.

"Well…as long as he stays away from Pride Rock," Doa surmised.

"Doa, please, I just met him," Sarafina insisted.

"Rogues don't just _meet_ anyone. Believe me, I know." She picked up Kulinda and took her back into the cave.

"Mama, we should eat." Nala tugged her towards the food.

"Yeah, we should," Sarafina laughed and followed her cub.

They were blissfully unaware of three hyenas watching them in the distance. One shed a tear as they marched back to the Elephant Graveyard.

* * *

Hi everyone, this is the third story in the series. If you haven't guessed, the three hyenas were Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. The old hyena was Banzai's father and I chose to have Sarafina hunt him as a reference to the musical. Maji is my OC, and his name means "water."

Thanks for reading!


	4. Jealousy

It was a warm day in the savannah and the lionesses were out hunting. There were three hunting parties in Mufasa's pride: Doa's huntresses were the strongest, and Zenobia's huntresses were fastest, while Queen Sarabi's huntresses were known for their stealth. With Sarafina by the queen's side; the hunt almost felt like a game. They hid next to each other in the Elephant Grass as they spied on their prey: The young wildebeest had no idea that they were being watched— until the lionesses pounced! That day, everyone at Pride Rock ate well.

All the lions were happy, except for Zenobia. She looked on with disgust as Sarafina giggled with Sarabi. Fifi was not even phased by King Mufasa's presence. Then Scar, of all lions, brought Sarafina's cub over to play with Prince Simba. Zenobia could not take it anymore! She had to get away. She ran up a few ledges, not knowing that two members of her hunting party were right behind her.

"Zenobia!" one called.

Zenobia turned around and saw the pair: Haraka and Akili.

"What's wrong?" Akili asked.

"How did that chubby thing join Sarabi's hunting party?" Zenobia asked.

"Well, she is the queen's companion," Haraka observed.

"It should be me! I am related to Sarabi by blood!" Zenobia burst. "That little nobody always takes what's mine," she growled.

"Sanaa will have her cubs soon, so Fifi will be back to cubsitting— or whatever she does," Akili snickered.

"I wish she were exiled," Zenobia said under her breath.

"That _is_ possible." Haraka smirked. "All you have to do is expose her secret friendship."

"What," Zenobia droned as she stared at her rival down in the grass. Sarafina and Scar seemed to be chatting casually. Zenobia never imagined… "Impossible," she snorted.

"She has been sneaking away from Pride Rock," Haraka explained.

"Then it must be a rogue," Akili deduced.

"Mufasa wouldn't stand for that! If we can gather proof then she'll be ruined." Zenobia grinned.

The following day, Nala and Sarafina went to the savannah border. It was a lovely afternoon, and the sky was clear. Fifi seemed nervous until a familiar lion approached them.

"Maji," she cried.

"Sarafina," the white lion purred as he hugged her.

Nala stifled a giggle.

"Hello Nala," he greeted the cub.

"Hi," she replied.

"My! You've grown." He seemed surprised.

"Yeah, I start my hunting lessons soon," Nala added.

"Really…" He smiled. "Well, let's see how fast you are!"

The three lions raced to nearby thicket. Of course, Nala won and then took a well-deserved nap. Meanwhile the adults talked.

"Saana will be home with her cubs soon," Sarafina said.

"How are they?" he asked.

"She's good, and the cubs are beautiful." She winced.

Maji looked into her sad eyes, and she could not hold back any longer. She dropped her head onto his chest and sobbed uncontrollably.

"I never realized how much…I want more cubs!" she strained.

Maji held her tightly. The two did not notice the hawk spying on them. He flew swiftly to the summit of pride rock where an eager Zenobia waited for him. After he divulged the news, she cackled.


	5. Keeping Secrets

Zazu's heart fluttered with anticipation. It was almost time…almost! He could barely wait — but he needed to stay focused. He quickly flew towards a pair young cubs who were tumbling in a wrestling match: Simba and Malcom. The young prince had grown so much, it was even more likely that he could crush Zazu with little force. So, the hornbill flew back and landed on a rock.

"Malcom!" he called.

The orange brown cub ignored him.

"Malcom, we'll be leaving soon!" he called louder.

"No way! I want Nala to see this!" Malcom cried as he pinned Simba.

Simba smirked and flipped Malcom over. The cubs laughed until a lioness cleared her throat.

"That is no way to talk to Mr. Zazu!" Zenobia chided them.

"I- I'm sorry." Malcom lowered his ears.

"It's quit all right," Zazu said in surprise, "Why don't you go and tell everyone bye."

"OK." He raced off with Simba.

"Zenobia, you were a bit hard on them," Zazu hinted.

"Was I? You must forgive me. As a royal, I can be a bit overzealous when it comes to respect, _and_ protocol." She began to circle the bird. "Of course, my knowledge of our laws is nothing compared to yours."

"How flattering," he forced a laugh.

"Actually, I have a question," she clarified.

"Oh! About…" he began.

"If someone from the Pridelands is caught fraternizing with an outsider, what is the punishment?" she asked.

Zazu was shaken. "I," he paused to catch his breath. "I believe— it — it's…well…"

"Zazu! I'm ready," Malcom called.

The hornbill zoomed to the cub's side and quickly led him away. As the pair headed north, Zazu listened to the cub recite: "Past the rock that looks like a tree, and straight ahead it will be!" Malcom cried in excitement.

"Very good, Malcom!" Zazu cheered.

They had arrived at the den of the Beta Pride. Soon, they were greeted by The Twin Kings —a pair of dark auburn lions with wavy deep brown manes — and then Malcom's mother.

"Thank you for brining my son home, and helping him to learn directions." The golden the lioness smiled.

"Mom! Mom! This time I led the way and we didn't get lost for a minute!" Malcom declared.

"We're all very proud of you," she replied.

"You're a great teacher Zazu," one of the kings said.

"Mufasa is lucky to have you," the other king added.

"Thank you, your majesties." Zazu bowed.

As they departed, Zazu noticed the Beta's majordomo lingering about. She was a royal blue hornbill with long eyelashes, and shiny feathers. Zazu got a lump in his throat as she approached him.

"Happy to see me?" she asked.

"Binti," he sighed, "I'm afraid this may be the last time I do."

"What?" she was alarmed.

"Princess Zenobia knows about us and wants to twist things around so she can have me banished," he explained.

"Why on earth would she do that?" Binti quipped.

"Because! Her hawk friend wants to be majordomo and —could you imagine a hawk doing my job!" he snapped.

"Your flock has helped the kings of Pride Rock for generations, and Mufasa has confidence in you," Binti replied. Then, she kissed him on the cheek.

Zazu froze.

"That's why everything will work out fine," she concluded.

Zazu started to object, "But all she has to do is tell him I'm a liar, Binti. And technically I am: I lied by omission!"

"Then tell him about us. You just have to get to Mufasa before she does," Binti reasoned. "He'll understand, Zazu. Everyone knows that you're shy about your private life."

"I suppose I am." He blushed.

Zazu decided to take the scenic the route home: He needed to clear his head. As looked down at the Savannah, he noticed a strange lion. He was a white lion… too old and well-groomed to be a rogue. It was suspicious. So, he lowered himself a bit to spy. He saw Zenobia's hawk friend in a nearby tree, and then the lion searching for something. The lion looked around until he spotted Sarafina with Nala hiding below her.

"Sarafina!" Zazu blared as he dove into action.

The lion paused, and Zazu began to peck at him.

"Zazu, stop!" Sarafina cried.

He noticed they weren't running.

"We were playing Hide and Seek," Nala hollered.

"What?" Zazu froze.

"This is Maji, he saved me from a rogue coalition," Sarafina explained.

"My apologies." Zazu bowed.

"No, it was an easy mistake," Maji replied.

Zazu noticed that the hawk was still spying, and it caused his suspicions to return.

"So, you come from a nearby pride?" Zazu fished.

"Sort of," Maji stumbled.

"Lions with white pelts are rare around here," Zazu added.

"My grandmother was a white lion!" Sarafina quipped.

"Well then, you two may be related," Zazu crooned.

The lions were speechless.

"It's been nice meeting you, but we really must be going," Zazu urged the lioness and cub.

Once they were a fair distance; Sarafina asked Zazu, "What was that about?"

"You'll thank me later," he replied.

She scowled at him.

"I can explain once you're home," he added.

He wasn't sure how to tell her about the hawk or Zenobia. So, he began slowly: "Sara—"

"I've been looking for you," the queen interrupted.

"Oh, Sarabi!" Fifi was surprised.

Zazu seized this opportunity to fly away.

"What have you been up to?" she asked her old friend.

"Nala and I were just having a game of Hide and Seek, and now she needs a bath," the younger lioness nervously chirped.

Sarabi laughed. "Let's go." She led her friend, and the cub, to a pair of ledges where they could relax.

* * *

Hello Everyone!

Malcom is Malka, who appears in the comic "Simba's Brother." I tweaked his name because "malka" apparently means "queen." Binti, is a deleted character from "Simba's Pride" who was created to be a love interest for Zazu. Lastly, The Twin Kings are my OCs whom you may remember from my fic "The Pride Sister." Hope you enjoyed these chapters.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
